The Prohibitionist
| image = Image:Rdr_prohibitionist_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Outside the Blackwater Saloon | end = Outside the Blackwater Saloon | prereqs = The Wronged Woman | giver = Abner Forsyth | location = Outside the Blackwater Saloon | rewards = Savvy Merchant Outfit Scrap #5 | previous = Stranger side-mission: "The Wronged Woman" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_prohibitionist_map.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Completing this mission is required to obtain a scrap for the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Story A preacher, Abner Forsyth, is deterring citizens from the consumption of alcohol outside the Saloon in Blackwater. Upon speaking with him, he tells how some townsfolk aren't too fond of him. He proves it by sending Marston to one of his disgruntled listeners, a local bar owner, Oliver Phillips. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Stranger side-mission: "The Wronged Woman" Mission Objectives After speaking with Abner Forsyth, the player must: *Speak with Oliver Phillips. *Kill Forsyth or warn him to leave town. *Speak with Phillips again. Mission Details You can find Abner the preacher outside of the saloon in Blackwater. After speaking to him, he will tell you of certain people who are unhappy with his preaching. The player is then required to head to the disgruntled bar owner, who is near the dock of Blackwater. He says that the preacher is a menace to his bar keeping business and asks the player to kill the preacher. The player can choose to kill or not kill the man. If the player does kill him, he/she will receive $25 and half price at all bars across the map. If the player does not kill the preacher, a small amount of cash is still obtained but prices of drinks, homes and rooms will double all across the world. Although when having the fame of Gunslinger, this will not affect anything. Mission Complete Unlockables With the Hunting and Trading Outfits pack downloaded, after completing this quest, the player will acquire: *Savvy Merchant Outfit Scrap #5 Tips *If the player wears the bandana, the player will not lose any honor but still attain a $40 bounty and still receive the perks. Make sure your bandana is put on before taking the shot and talking to the listener. *If you travel to the hill south of Blackwater, you can kill Abner with either the Carcano or Rolling Block rifle from afar, avoiding gaining a bounty of $40. *Using throwing knives and a Bandana, climb up to the roof on the opposite side of the street and kill the Preacher from there to avoid the bounty. *Be sure to wear the bandana even during the final conversation, or else you still lose 100 honor at the end of this stranger mission. *Going on the top of Blackwater Hotel with a sniper rifle to kill Abner will avoid bounty. Glitches *If you try to warn Abner after triggering the conversation, he might disappear. His book will still be visible and moving, resulting in a rather humorous glitch. *Despite the fact that you can kill Abner after warning him, the results of warning him still follow. Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- es:El_prohibicionista Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player